Post Office
Posta✉letere , or PL, is a post office located in North Fyr'stcercle and is run by the Postman Five. The main operation is to deliver mail and gifts. On the first day of operations, the Post Office had a special promotion for those visiting and using the mail / gift services by handing out ✉ Raffle Tickets. It went under reconstruction, merging with the Fy'art Museum and cafe and adding new features: gardening, issuing housing permits, and recycling. Services Mail Delivery As long as the letter is properly enclosed in an envelope along with a stamp, the Post Office will deliver them for free. A letter must be dropped in one of the many mailboxes around Town or given to a Postal Worker in the main building. Refer to the Mailbox Link in chat, if you wish to send a letter. Gift Delivery As long as the gift was properly boxed, delivery is free. To send, one needs a giftbox, a gift item and the correct address of the recipient. Wrapping paper, bubble wrap, stickers and tissue paper are optional but recommended if you want to leave a nice impression. Just drop off the properly boxed gift with one of the staff members during business hours. If you want to send anonymously, tell the worker so. If one knows where a NPC lives, you can send them gifts as well. The way you present your gift may change their impresson on you. They all have likes and dislikes so be sure to put some thought into what you give them. Under normal circumstances, a person can send only 1 gift per week. Special Gifting If you would like to send a gift on someone's specialday, specify that information to the worker. As a special service, you will be provided with a giftbox for free for your gift. Gifts can be specialday-related or normal items. Gift Exchange 02 allows the first five gifts you will send to be packaged free without wrapping paper, etc. You can only send five gifts a day during the event. However, you cannot send more than 5 gifts to the same person. If you don't know the recipient's address, you can send drop the gift off and the workers will do their best to figure it out. Supply Storage You may store certain types of items free of charge at the Post Office. Great for saving inventory and house inventory space. Just ask one of the workers. Address Book Photo Talk to a worker if you would like to change your address photo to something other than the default smiley face. Currently, it costs 10 pluts. ID No information is given. Address Listing If you are not currently listed due to a lack of address but have recently acquired one, speak to an employee to get listed. Shop Townspeople can buy an assortment of letter paper, cards, envelopes, stamps, boxes and wrapping paper along with rare specialday items. Specialdays are listed in Post Office. Stocks are usually unlimited with the exception of specialday-related items, but products can change without notice. In order to buy something, townspeople will have to talk to a worker. If you don't know what box size you need, you can typically ask the worker and they'll give you an estimate. Specialday-related items are limited in stock and can be purchased any of the 5 days before someone's specialday. They won't be sold the day of. House permits and gardening-related items are now available for purchase since the re-opening. Posta✉letere requests patrons to pay upfront for their purchases. If there is a lack of funds, patrons can option to have the purchases bill and pay at the end of the month which includes a 5 pluts interest fee. Staff Category:Locations Category:North